seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Island panic battle part 18
Nassop, was walking with Tack, and trying to sense anything he could. He did. About a hundred men. Not as strong as the two they met, but none were normal. But they stayed away, making sure they could read both Tack and Nassop. Tack didn't give off any indication that he could tell if any of them were even there, but Nassop wasn't surprised. He was strong, and he had tons of potential, but no source of knowledge of Haki. Nassop cursed Mason's and Tobias's name. Ever since he was a fellow disciple, they never helped teach him one thing! Yet, they taught this kid! Sure, he was probably some son or younger brother to them, but he would have thought they would teach him a little. -12 years ago- Nassop was 10 years old, and he was being walked into a dojo, by two fellow disciples. Mason was skinny, but he had muscles, and was about 12. Tobias was 13, and was extremely muscular for a young boy. Nassop was following them, and picking his nose, when Tobais punched him over the head. "STOP DOING THAT!" Mason, slapped Tobais over the head. "DON'T HURT THE DISCIPLES!" "OH YEAH?!" "YEAH!" The two started to punch each other, with Haki enhanced fists, and enhanced kicks. Nassop, watching the two, was amazed by their power, and then knew what would happen. He ran away, and the spot he was on was destroyed completely, by Tobias's fist. Nassop, on the floor, was shocked, and crawled away. -Present- Scary. - Tack, still walking forward, and watching the flowers, remembered his fight with Oak. Oak was hurt, and if what Oak said was true, about not having enough pop greens, it should be a huge problem for him. But it made Tack's hairs raised, and made Tack want to fight him. Walking past a tree, he saw something. A flash. Like it was a person. Nassop, looked bored. Tack wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew that maybe someone was watching. Maybe more. He was still walking, and found what he knew what he was looking for. A tree. A huge tree, with a branch pointed west. He followed through, and before Nassop could follow, a ninja star nearly hit his foot. Tack had no idea where it came from, but Nassop still looked bored. "Do not follow... Bakaraki ordered us to only let the captain follow..." The voice was raspy, and immediately, a dozen men appeared, behind Nassop. "We are here to make sure, you do not break the rule." "Wasn't. Just wanted to watch. Now, if you let me pass..." "NO ONE CAN PASS!" "Being nice... Doesn't seem so well..." Nassop breathed in, and smirked, causing a burst. Of the 14 ninjas, 3 fell down unconscious, 5 fell down, 4 were shaken, and only 2 were unaffected. Nassop, smirking, flash stepped in an instant, and knocked down the remaining guys. He stretched his limbs, and Tack was still walking forward, with Nassop reverting the burst from him. He didn't affect Tack because he only wanted Tack to he 100% in the right mind. He followed, and was sure the remaining ninjas were wary of Nassop, and stayed away from him. Tack, walking forward, saw a complete open sunflower field, and Oak, standing proud, and holding a rose bud. "Welcome, Marshall D. Tack. It seems today, our final match, can now begin." "Great." Tack, stood proud, and held his fist. Oak, let the rose bud down, and sat up, doing a strange pose, with his arms wrapped around himself. "Excellent." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc